Transformers: The Next Generation
by Hotwire the Mechanic
Summary: In a desperate attempt to create more Cybertronians, Megatron began a series of DNA experiments. In all his research, there was one thing never accounted for: human will. After his successful tests somehow escape, they form alliances with the Autobots
1. Chapter 1 Enter The Hawk

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's.

All right people. I had help with this one. This story was actually a role-play between L.M. Dodger and me. That means go to her stories and review! I will keep an eye on those reviews! The more the reviews, the faster the chapters come up.

As you can tell, this is a Transformers story. Have fun and enjoy.

00000

**Chapter 1**

"No—tires are completely flat, and there is a GARDEN growing in the engine."

Leah stood to her full five foot eight height, and walked from the car to another random vehicle her mid-length brown hair fluttered in the breeze as she walked. She opened up the hood . . . and screamed, her steel-blue eyes going as wide as dinner plates as she leaped from the raccoon that had set up house in the engine. She backed away from the demon's home, cursing it and all its descendants.

She sighed as she leaned on yet another car. Putting her hand over her eyes, she tried to focus.

"Find anything?"

Leah peeked through her fingers to stare down into the sea-blue eyes of her best friend, Tasha, in all her flaming strawberry blonde hair five foot five glory. Leah forced a smile. "No, but I made a friend."

She pointed a thumb at the still very-pissed-off raccoon, and then turned to another junk pile. This one had its engine pulled out . . . And this one—wait, was it even a car? Leah sighed in exasperation.

Just then, a bright flash of red caught her eye.

"What the . . . ?" She looked in the direction of the flash.

Leah could just make out a car's hood with red on it poking around the corner of a junk pile. She ignored Tasha—she was screaming in terror and scampering away from the angered raccoon. Leah made her way over to the hidden car. As she turned the corner, her jaw dropped. The flash had come from the hood of a 1972 Baracuda. Better yet—it was in by far the best condition of any car she had yet seen.

Walking slowly towards it, she saw that it wasn't in perfect shape—but easily repaired. As she trailed her hand along the car's side, she felt many small scratches and dents. The fire-truck-red that had caught her eye was the car's racing stripe; the rest of the car was a deep midnight blue. She stopped at the back tire when her hand touched something warm. Kneeling to inspect the area, she saw what looked like a burn mark. When she gently touched the still-warm area, the car seemed to vibrate. She stood and walked around the car, conducting further inspections. The tires had only minor wear, but some of the windows were cracked.

She finished her circle and, as a last inspection, opened the hood. What she saw practically made her fall over. "TASHA! GET OVER HERE!"

Tasha poked her head up from a junk pile, a computer mouse dangling from her mouth. "Whah??" Leah just motioned her hands in a hurry-up sort of way—apparently something interesting had made her speechless. Tasha hurried over, anxious to see what had put a head-splitting grin on her friend's face. When she arrived, she looked over the car and noted its condition.

"Whoa . . . nice engine! This one looks like it's in great shape . . . but are you sure you don't want the little garden-mobile? You could work on your green thumb!"

When Leah gave a threatening glare, Tasha laughed out loud. "Yeesh, woman, I'm kidding! I'll get the tow truck." She promptly ran off.

Leah glared at her friend's back until she was out of sight, then returned her attention to the beautiful engine before her. She couldn't help but admire the gleam of the double headers. She reached out and slid her hand over the metal—the car vibrated. It was almost as if it were repulsed by her touch. _That can't be. Cars can't feel . . . _Unbeknownst to Leah . . . it wasn't a car.

_Damn that Autobot. I'll kill him. I'll KILL HIM!! AND this human wretch, _the 'car' thought. Shadowhawk could not stand being touched. He would have transformed and crushed her, but the battle with Bumblebee had left him pretty damaged. He could still feel the tingle on the burns that the tiny bot had caused. Primus help that bot if they met again! He felt the fleshling's hands glide over the burn marks again, and he could hardly suppress his twitches. _By Primus . . . can't this human keep her hands to herself??_

"Leah!! Let's hook this baby up!" Tasha said.

The Decepticon twitched at being called 'baby' and made a mental note to kill the red-headed one veeeery slowly. Tasha leapt out of the truck and grabbed the hook. Leah waited for Tasha's signal . . . but soon it seemed that there was a struggle occurring.

Leah leaned on the side of the tow truck. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I don't know what the problem is, but the hook isn't fitting."

Shadowhawk was the problem. He had clenched his entire frame so nothing could slip in somewhere it wasn't wanted. He mentally chuckled as the touchy-feely girl began to help the redhead. _You're not getting me to move. _The two girls pushed as hard as they could on the hook, but soon stopped, panting for breath.

"This isn't going to work," Tasha gasped out. Leah sighed an agreement, and pulled out her pocketknife.

"LEAH! How is that going to help?!?!?!"

Leah glanced at her panicking friend. "Trust me."

She stalked to the driver's door, ripped it open, and sat down. The car seemed to flinch again, but more so than ever before. "Get used to it, you stupid piece of junk," Leah mumbled under her breath.

Shadowhawk held in a gasp as Leah leaned under the steering wheel, cut some plastic coating, and pulled it off. _No . . . No! That wretch! She had better not—_His worse fears came to fruition as Leah took hold of some exposed wires. Another chill ripped through the Decepticon's frame when she cut two of them. He cursed to Primus and did his best to shut down all systems before the meatbag could spark him—but too late. The engine revved to life with the energy of a pissy attitude. Tasha gaped at Leah through the windshield.

"When did you learn to hotwire?!?!?" She was obviously in shock.

Leah grinned at her astounded friend.

"It just came to me? Oh, wait, I've watch—" The seat suddenly slammed her face into the steering wheel.

"OH SHIT BY DOSE!" She pushed herself up, holding her nose. It began to drip blood anyway.

"Leah, are you okay?!"

"This car hab bore problebs than I expected!"

Tasha stared at her friend, not understanding a word out of her friend's mouth. Shadowhawk, on the other hand was laughing his aft off—the engine seemed to be chuckling. Out of rage, Leah kicked the inside of the car.

Tasha looked at her friend in concern. "Uh. . . I'll rip out the seats if there's any more trouble. Want me to drive this one?" Shadowhawk stopped laughing.

"DO!"

Tasha looked worriedly at Leah, "You sure Lee-Lee?" Leah shot a death glare meant for the car at Tasha on accident. Tasha jumped. "Okay, okay! I'll meet you at the shop!"

Leah heard the tow truck drive away. She was now left with the doomsday car of death. Glaring daggers at her new car, she growled under her breath. "This . . . Means . . . WAR. You will be MINE!!"

The Decepticon would have considered her 'menacing' tone cute if she weren't a filthy fleshling. Nonetheless, he took it as a challenge. A smirk passed invisibly over his features. _This is going to be fun._

00000

Alright people! Read some of L.M. Dodgers's fanfics and leave reviews! I'll get the second up, but I need to see progress people! Let me know you like the story.

_Bye!_

_----------_

_And this be L.M Dodger figured I would read through this one last time make some of my edits. __So yeah Read & Review we have got a lot more chapters to come._

_Peace Out!_

* * *

_That would have been the old note, but now that chapter 1 has gone through editing I figured I would put it in so again read & review. L.M signing off._


	2. Chapter 2 Garage

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's.

000000

**Chapter 2 **

Tasha suddenly heard the most alarming sounds she had ever encountered . . . how could she classify it? Banging trashcan lids? No. Screeching cats? No. A live Marilyn Manson concert? Maybe.

The ruckus turned into a series of terrifying crunching noises. Tasha was about to run inside when a cussing Leah finally drove her car in the shop. She climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"That was your car?!" Tasha couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What did you do to it?"

Leah turned to her friend, fuming. "What did I do to it?! What did I DO TO IT?!? What DIDN'T it do to ME?!?!" Tasha's eyes went wide as Leah erupted. "First thing I found out was that the gas and brakes were REVERSED! For SOME reason, the windshield wipers wouldn't stop! "Oooh, what a beautiful engine"—HA!!! It died in the middle of EVERY intersection! I tried to listen to the radio, but NOOOOO! Every time I clicked a button, something ELSE went off!! First the lights, then the blinkers, then the car alarm! The seat was trying to break my face, as you can see!!" She pointed to her bloody, bruising face, and continued venting. "I was pulled over—PULLED OVER! The cop thought I was DRUNK!!"

Tasha nodded her head. "That explains why you're so late . . ."

Leah glared at her friend, debating as to whether or not she should put in a missing persons report for the soon-to-be-dead mechanic. Tasha smiled and pushed her friend away from the car. "Look, I have some bubbles. Go take a nice hot bath and leave this baby to me for a while, k?"

Leah glared at the car. Shadowhawk grinned yet another secret grin. She kicked him as hard as she could, yelling, "THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU!!!!"

Tasha smiled sympathetically. Leah's eyes widened and she fell to her knees. "OH GOD, I'M YELLING AT MY CAR!"

Tasha patted her shoulder. "Go, I'll take care of it."

Leah stood and tried to hold back the sniffles that were beginning to escape her. She nodded and turned, heading into the house. Tasha watched Leah until the door closed behind her. Then she turned, a malicious grin spread across her face. "Now let's have some fuuuun."

Shadowhawk couldn't really describe what happened, but he suddenly felt he was better off with the other girl.

Leah came in after her bath to find pieces of the car scattered all over the ground. "Oh. My. God. Tasha, what did you do to my car?!?"

Tasha poked her head up from the hood. "Me? Nothing really." Her voice was innocent. Too innocent.

Leah looked at some of the parts on the floor. A dashboard, the front seat, the motor, screws, bolts, the battery . . . "Is that the radio? Why is it destroyed?"

"Hmm??" was the only reply.

Shadowhawk shuddered as the mechanic dug further into the car. _Dear Primus, help me! I'll be a good Decepticon. I'll become an Autobot even! JUST GET THIS WORM OUT OF MEE!!! _

Leah's anger seemed to fade as she saw how pathetic her car looked. "Tasha, thank you for helping me, but . . . I think you're making things worse."

Tasha finally took her eyes off the car. "No. Look. The gears in the seats are broken, the motor has a TON of dents—I'll need to replace a few things in there—and the battery is dying. I'm surprised you made it here. This thing looks like it went through a war zone or something . . ."

Shadowhawk paused in the midst of his praying. _You have no idea, you stupid squishy homo sapiens. _Leah sighed, pulled off the towel wrapped around her head, and shook her hair.

"What can I do to help you, then?"

Tasha stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to stop for the night. If you want to keep working on it, go ahead, but I need my beauty sleep," she said with a sarcastic swipe to her hair as she walked by.

Leah replied with a chuckle. "Thanks Tash, for everything."

Tasha merely waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah."

A few hours later, Shadowhawk shuddered as he felt Leah's drool hit his leather interior. _Primus . . . Primus . . . At least stop drooling! _He railed at the unconscious earthworm for a while, shuddering once again as another drop fell onto his upholstery. He sighed and checked out his systems. Well, at least these human scumbags were good for something. He could finally start up his internal nano-bot rejuvenation systems. Shadowhawk shuddered once again as he felt another string of drool_. I hope you drown in your own liquids, human! _A warm buzz exploded in his body as the nanos started working. It would take a month or so, but the sooner he was better the sooner he could kill the woman with the wrench. . . and her little friend, too! Shadowhawk sighed as the nanobots warmed up his limbs. Thankfully, Dr. Hook managed to implant them in every bot he came across. They were—quite literally—a lifesaver. If it weren't for the little buggers, that buggy Autobot would probably still be gloating over his corpse on Mars. He felt drowsiness overcome him. How long had it been since he went into stasis? Before he could find out, his systems shut down for as long as they could.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!!! The shrill sound of a wrench on a pot forced Shadowhawk out of stasis. _Uhhhhhhh . . . that . . . THING!! I'll kill it!!_ He turned an angry eye on the mechanic.

"Leah!! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" Tasha yelled. She let out a startled yelp as a welding torch flew at her.

"Shut up!" Leah was red-eyed from staying up so late. Shadowhawk barely kept from bursting with laughter as he watched the mechanic get chased away by a barrage of objects thrown by the angry girl that was hanging out of the driver's door. His humor died instantly as the once-enraged individual lay down, snuggling back into the leather. She groaned, "And you know I don't eat breakfast."

Tasha poked her head out of the corner she was hiding in. "Awww. . . but I made it out of the squirrel I found in your car's engine!" she whined. Leah sat up and gave her friend a disgusted look. Tasha burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I didn't even make breakfast. I just thought that you would like to go get some tickets to that weird little thing called. . . Oh, dare I say it?? Anime OASIS?!?!"

_Anim-ay Oasis? What in Primus is that?_ Shadowhawk was still wondering when suddenly the previously half-asleep driver leapt from the back seat and rushed toward the mechanic.

"LET'S GO THEN!"

She looked ready to bounce through the roof, as much as she was hopping. Mentally rolling his eyes, he tried to shut out the noise the two flesh-sacks were making and re-enter stasis.

* * *

Shadowhawk woke up to silence—a very odd thing to wake up to, concerning the last few days' events. He checked his internal clock only to find that the females had left the house three hours ago. _Three hours to acquire a ticket? There must have been an ambush. _He felt a slight tinge of worry pass through his processors . . . and his jaw almost fell through the floor at the realization. _Worry? I am actually WORRYING about those meatbags? The human must have damaged my central processors, _he thought to himself, making a mental note to do a check-up when the micromachines finished repairing him.

Just then, his audio sensors picked up the sound of a bike pulling into the driveway and he became silent. A clatter of feet . . . But no voices. The footsteps . . . They were heavier than the females'. Shadowhawk barely contained the rev of his engine as he heard the lock being picked on the door. _Intruders, _he thought to himself as he heard the click of the lock giving way. Once again there were heavy footsteps . . . they were trying to be stealthy. Shadowhawk resisted the urge to burst out laughing. _That is the fleshling version of sneaky? I could hear him turn onto the street!_

His internal laughter continued until he heard a high beeping tone. "This place is loaded, man! We gotta make a hit. Put it on the map!"


	3. Chapter 3 We Are Not So Different

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

0000000000000000

**Chapter 3**

"Look, I can spend my money anyway I like!" Shadowhawk's engine growled as he was—yet again—awoken. _5 minutes of peace is all I ask._ The driver walked into the garage with something pressed to her ear. She glared at the air for a minute, and resumed her angry rant at whatever she was talking to.

"You know this is a tradition for me and Tash. The two of us—" She was interrupted again. A moment later, she yelled out in frustration. "AGH! Goodbye, John! I hope that by the time I get back you'll have gotten your head out of your ass!"

She shut the communicator, and slammed it onto a rolling toolbox. _Primus, she's angry! I wonder what it was about . . ._ Shadowhawk thought. He mentally slapped himself immediately after the thought—wondering about humans, what an insane notion!—and accidentally yelled his frustration out loud. Leah had been staring at her cell phone, but jumped as her car randomly honked. She stared at the vehicle for a moment, then sighed and walked over to drop herself on the floor.

Hanging her head as her shoulders slumped, she whispered to herself, "I hate doing that."

Shadowhawk resisted the urge to slap himself again, in fear of accidentally shouting. _Hmm. . . a fleshling fight, perhaps? Maybe they have mates like we do on Cybertron . . . _He studied the female. _They fight with their mates? Is this a ritual on this dirtball of a planet?_ He noticed again how her shoulders slumped and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. He suddenly picked up vibrations rattling the girl's body . . . _Wait . . . is she . . . growling?_ He was amused—until she stood up and turned to go into the house. _Oh slag._ Leah's face was red with anger as she spun on her heel to leave, promptly tripped on a toolbox on the floor, and slammed her nose into a tire.

"Damn it!" She stood up and kicked the tire as hard as she could. The tire skidded to Shadowhawk and bumped into a door, not hard enough to hurt him in the least.

"Why are men such assholes?" She was yelling as she turned to face him. "You are nothing but pathetic pieces of garbage that think of nothing but yourself! Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to do something? That I needed some time for myself? Or time away from you? NO! All you think about is my money. MY money! I can spend it however I want! It's mine! I earned it! Don't you DARE try to control my life, you bastard!" Leah fumed, glaring at her car, not even noticing that it had backed up a good four-five feet.

_Dear Primus! What the hell did I do?_ Shadowhawk stared at the girl. Leah continued to glare for a moment, then realized who she was she was yelling at.

"Gaaahhhhh . . . I'm yelling at my car . . . again!" She walked over to it. Shadowhawk couldn't help but flinch when her hand touched his hood. _What now, _he thought in almost-fear as she climbed in his cab. He noticed that she climbed into the back seat, and buried her face in her knees. At this, he calmed down. _Maybe these meatbags go through the same things as us, _he mused. He felt her shoulders begin to shake. Her face rose and seemed to be leaking. She was . . . crying? _What the? _

"I don't even understand why I talk to you even though you're just a car!" He could hear the sarcasm in her laugh. "Maybe it's because you don't talk or yell back, but fight back. Don't you, big guy?" She patted the back seat. He felt something he couldn't explain.

"Tasha listens, but it just doesn't feel the same! I mean, she's my best friend and partner in everything, including you . . . though I haven't seen any wounds on her! Why don't you beat her up too?" He jumped slightly at her yell, but then realized the joke. Though she chuckled, there were still tears sliding down her face. "I guess I'm _special_. Yay for me."

Shadowhawk couldn't help but to agree. _Yes, you are . . . special, _he thought, wondering about what this feeling was she was giving him. _And don't worry too much, little human. I have tried to injure your friend on more than one occasion. _His thoughts drifted off to earlier today when he had tried to slam his hood on the mechanic's head. She managed to get away just in time because of some distraction. _I will get that thing one day, _he thought with vengeance.

He focused again the girl in the back seat and noted that her face was still red. _Maybe she's too warm. _He switched on the air at the lowest setting so she wouldn't notice. _Wait, what am I doing? She's a human! I shouldn't feel this way towards a meat bag! There is truly something wrong with me!_ He turned the air off, wondering if he had caught some kind of virus while on this planet.

Leah didn't notice the air on or off, and soon drifted to sleep. _She had better not drool again! _He began to relax—finally, some peace and quiet and some better company!_ Wait. Better . . . Company? Ugh! As soon as the repairs are finished I'm killing both of them and getting a checkup from Doctor Hook! _His frame shuddered a little at the thought of visiting the Doctor. He was good, but at the same time he was too much of a sadist, even for a Decepticon. Maybe it was because he was so small . . . Shadowhawk began to doze.

* * *

Noises broke through his stasis again . . . he had only been out a few minutes. The noises were coming from Leah. She was twitching in her sleep and her eyebrows were furrowed.

Then she began whimper little bits of her dreams."No. . . don't . . . no . . . Somebody . . . please . . . help!" Her words weren't making sense.

"SHADOWHAWK!"

With that she shot awake, panting and looking around wildly with fear in her eyes. _Ho-Wha- She . . . That is not possible. _When her eyes cleared she seemed to realize where she was. She climbed out of the back seat and ran to a door (he thought it led to a closet . . . but it was something else.). She flipped the light on and he heard water running. Leah began to scoop the water in her hands and rub it on her face.

She whispered to herself, "Just a dream. Just a dream." She saw the car that was now visible in the mirror and shook her head. "Just a dream."

Shadowhawk couldn't help but shudder at the girl's reflection. _What was with that look? Maybe she needs to see the Doctor, _he thought. Any other musings over the things he had heard were suddenly cut off by whimpering sounds.

In the doorway stood the redhead he was so determined to hurt. She was crying. _Primus! What is with all the waterworks!?_ Shadowhawk exclaimed. The girl walked in and sat on his hood, thoroughly pissing him off.

"Lee-Lee?" she sniffled.

Leah couldn't help but jump in surprise and turn around at the sound. "Tasha? What is it?" She came and sat on the hood next to her friend.

"It's Sam . . . He cheated on me again," sniffled the redhead.

Leah glared at the air. "I told you that you should have dum—"

"I did. Today."

Shadowhawk couldn't help but feel disgusted by the males of this species. _Can none of these earthworms treat their mates correctly?_

Leah gave the distressed girl a smile. "Well, then! Now I finally have a motive to kill him! Hold on, and let me get my hockey stick," she said as she stood.

"Leah, NO! Don't kill him! I did something already!" Tasha cried out. Leah turned around and gave her friend an _oh really_ look. Tasha nodded.

"His mom's a really strict Mormon, right? Well, I told her that he's had sex and refused to use a condom, has porn, and is an unfaithful asshole. He won't be able to have friends in the house or go to Japan. And he's not allowed in his room anymore." Leah stared at her a moment longer.

"Let me get my stick."

"Leah!"

Shadowhawk's jaw dropped at what he was seeing. His driver still wanted to kill this male even after being told this. Her face was lit with a smile as icy as Neptune.

"I'm just kidding. You did something worse than I could ever do. I would send him to hell; you made his life a living hell." She held out her fist. "You've got guts and brains."

Tasha couldn't help but grin as she tapped fists with Leah. "Thank you!"

_Women on Earth are almost as bad as Decepticons,_ Shadowhawk thought in surprise.

* * *

_Well it be L.M. now A.C. is currently busy so I figured I would send you guys another chapter, some news we have another author/editor.... Yes editor. A dear friend of ours who has better english skills then the two of so I recruited her help. So after we get a few other things we will put in the edited first two chapters in. A few other things need to be redone on chapter 1 and few other chapters have a few edits, so you all will need to wait just a tad longer. Oh and after careful debate we decided to change the title and summary. Read & Review people. L.M. Dodger signing off._


	4. Chapter 4 Fight

_Woot! Finally got this chapter done now we can move on so expect to get more chapters out!_

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000

**Chapter 4**

"Tasha, I'm telling you. We shouldn't have been able to fix my car in the time that we did!"

Tasha grinned. "Forget about it. Now take your ride out for a spin."

Leah smiled, but it still didn't reach her eyes as she shrugged. "Alright! What are you going to do tonight?"

Tasha looked up in thought. "Gee . . . good question. Hmm . . . I think I'll cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie . . . ." she mused. She did not mention that it would be a chick flick and she'd be cuddling up with Mr. Chuckles and a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream whilst cursing all males of the human race. "But not much after that. So . . . why don't you get going! I need to know that she's all fixed up and ready to go!" Shadowhawk glared at Tasha for the feminist remark

"Well, can I get the keys? You said you picked them up."

"Oh, right!" Tasha dove into the nearest junk pile. Leah noticed it was one of the biggest in the shop.

After a few minutes, Tasha's head popped out and she gasped, "FOUND IT!"

She pulled herself out and seemed to surf down the pile on an old seat. When she hit the ground she tripped, somersaulted, and landed face-first at Leah's feet.

Leah pulled Tasha up. "Are you ok?"

"Poh! Fine! Here!—is your present."

She pressed something into Leah's chest. "Present?"

Leah looked down at what she could now see was a little wooden box. She held it carefully. Opening it, she saw it indeed held the keys, but they were clipped to two key chains. While one looked bought, the other was handmade. The handmade one had a fox smirking at a cat that was standing on its back and grinning open-mouthed. It looked normal enough—except the fox's eyes were silvery blue and the cat was strawberry red. The bought one was a silver hawk.

"Tasha, did you make this?"

"Of course! Who do you think they are?"

A soft smile went across Leah's face. "Us, of course. But what's with the hawk?"

"Well, the hawk is your second favorite animal."

"Ah."

Tasha was worried by her friend's response. "What? You don't like it?"

Leah just smiled. "I do! It's really cute!"

Tasha stared at her for a few moments. "Well, then . . . get going! Make sure you keep an eye on the radiator, all right? I think it might be leaking, so I may have to work on it some more."

Leah nodded as she got into the car. "I will, you grease monkey!"

Tasha grinned and twirled a wrench. "I am only your monkey, darling! Command me whichever way you want," she said with a wink. Leah visibly paled and started the car. All she heard while she left the garage was Tasha's laughter.

As Leah drove she was nervous, but not about the traditional concerns. She was worried her car would make further attempts to take her life. She kept her eyes mostly on the road, but couldn't stop glancing at her key chains. Her hands made an iron vice on the steering wheel. Suddenly, her Ipod started a new song. She didn't skip it because "One More" by Superchick was one of her favorites.

As the song played, her hands completely relaxed. She began to hum along, but moments later she began to sing. The engine seemed to go completely silent for a moment, and then it purred.

Leah chuckled. "You like my singing, ay big boy? That makes one person, and it's a car!" She reached over and tried to turn up the sound, but it didn't change. "You want me to sing? . . . Alright."

She continued singing until the song was almost over. At that moment her phone went off, chiming "Cold-Hearted Snake". It was a ringtone she had set to a special person. She tried to ignore it, but it kept ringing.

Snatching it up, she tried not to growl into the phone. "Hello."

"Hey baby—"

"Don't call me that." So much for not growling.

"Why? Why don't you like my pet names?"

"You use them on every woman that you come in contact with. What do you want?"

"DON'T—uh, I just wanted to call and make arrangements to give you a formal apology."

She knew it was bait, but she couldn't resist. "In person?"

"Yes. I'll even buy you dinner."

Her eyes focused on the road, but yet her mind wasn't there. She sighed and asked, "Where do you want to meet?"

* * *

When she parked, she couldn't believe it. She should have asked for the name of the restaurant instead of just getting the address.

Growling, she turned off the car and got out. She looked at her car and chuckled, "Don't get to comfortable. This may be really short."

She slipped her keys into the pocket of her leather jacket as she walked toward the restaurant. She looked around, but didn't see him. Just as she reached the door, it seemed to slam in her face. Number one on the list "Reasons Why I Hate This Place". The woman just inside had an innocent "oops" look on her face—too bad it wasn't sincere.

Leah opened the door. "Welcome to Hooters! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, sure. I'm here for a party of two; he'll be here in a minute."

An hour passed. The only relationship that saw improvement was Leah's love of Mountain Dew, as proved by the can pyramid that was growing on the table. Bored out of her mind, she let out a frustrated sigh. _He forgot. He told me to meet him. In 20 minutes I was here . . . and he forgot,_ she thought sourly. A waitress came by with yet another Mountain Dew. Leah waved it off and began to stand.

"Ah! You made it!" Leah turned around and saw John just walk into the restaurant. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible." Leah glared at him.

"Yeah. Sure." _You don't even live 15 minutes away, you ass, _she thought as she sat down with him.

He bit his lip. "Leah, I'm serious. I am really sorry."

"Mm-hmm. Do you mind paying for dinner?"

"Uh . . . yeah, you see . . . I'm low on ca—" he cut off and smiled as a "gifted" waitress walked past. It was one of those melt your heart smiles, and she winked at him in return. Leah was furious. She threw an empty can at him and hit him in the head.

"HEY! You were saying . . . about dinner . . ."

"Look, Leah, I thought we could enjoy ourselves at my place after dinner . . . just the two of us."

He tried to touch her hand, but she snatched it away. "That will not work with me. How about you apologize for a few things?"

He growled, looked out the window, and smacked his hand to his forehead. That was when he saw the car with an added touch to the rearview mirror: a Halo symbol hung there with a fox-shaped air freshener.

"That your car?"

Leah looked out the window and smiled, proud of Tasha's and her work. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"How much did that cost?" He turned back to her, glaring.

"What business is it to you? It's MY money?"

"What if we need it for US?"

An evil smirk spread across her face. "Well then, shouldn't you be the _gentleman_ and pay for our dates instead of making me buy it all?!?"

John was taken aback. "Well, hon, I would but I don't make a lot—"

"You make MORE than me, so how can it be that you have less money than I do, huh?"

"I have bills and—"

"Yeah? Well, I have bills too! And I bought my own car—which for you information, I was only able to afford because I got it from the junkyard! How is it, then, that I can afford all these dates and you can't?!?" John sat silent. "Didn't think that far ahead, huh? Don't talk about money math with me Johnny-boy, or you will LOSE. My mom is an accountant! Oh look, here comes our dinner now."

Three waitresses came to the table—each carried four trays. John's eyes widened as plates began to fill the table.

"Happy dump-day, John! This is my going-away present to you. Just put it on his bill, ladies! He's a gentleman." They all smiled and looked hungrily at John. After setting down the final plate, they walked away.

John was tongue tied. "Now—wait—I—"

"No need to say anything, honey. It's late, and I've got to go. Since my appetite for your garbage is lacking today, you'll have to eat alone. Goodbye, John. Have a good life."

Leah got up and walked out the door. She had almost reached her car when she heard the restaurant doors slam, soon followed by the pounding of feet. Before she could turn, a hand grabbed her arm and wrenched her around. Leah was shocked—no one had ever set a hand on her.

John looked about ready to murder her, "You think you can walk away after that? Give me your money or else . . ."

She had never realized how small she had felt in his grip. At that moment, she felt like she was five years old again, but her spirit got the better of her.

"O-or else, what?"

His other hand flew out of nowhere. She saw stars when he backhanded her. "THAT. And it'll only get worse."

Before she could say anything, a new voice spoke behind her. "Is there a problem here?"

John and Leah turned. She didn't remember anyone being nearby when she came out of the restaurant, but a guy was standing right behind them. He was tall—about 6'5"—and his short red hair was slightly spiked. He wore a midnight blue trench coat over a red shirt, fingerless gloves, dark-blue baggy pants, and steel-spike-toed boots.

"No problem here, dude. Just walk away."

The guy was a full head taller than John. While he wasn't buff, Leah could see muscles under his shirt. _This could get ugly . . . _

"I'm afraid I don't believe you. Peaceful conversation doesn't usually require violence. So if you'd let go of the lady's arm and walk away like a good asshole, I won't—"

John spun around, screaming and fists flailing. "You FUCKING _BASTARD! _YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO—_wheeze!" _His words were cut short when an iron-hard fist slammed into his stomach. He bent over, gasping.

Leah gasped, pressing both hands to her mouth when she saw the stranger's face. John had landed a hit on his cheek—the skin was roughed up a little—but it was his eyes that stopped her cold. She hadn't noticed them before, but they were red. And they were _glowing_, like windows into the pits of hell.

"As I was _saying,_" he said, grabbing the back of John's head and jamming his knee into his face, "if you let go of her and get the hell out of here, I won't kick the living shit out of you." He let John drop to the cement, promptly hauling him up again by his hair. "Would you like to leave now?"

John hung for a moment, practically unconscious. "COUGH—yeah—GASP—I think that's—COUGH—a good idea."

The stranger's face shifted from icy rage into a freezing smile. "Very nice, Mr. Asshole. I'm sure you can find your car?" He raised an eyebrow when John remained silent. "Would you rather I . . . help you find it?"

John shook his head desperately. "No, no, no . . . I . . . I . . . I think I can find it . . . yeah, it's . . . it's . . . around the block, yeah, around the block!"

"So maybe you should go . . . around the block?" His face settled into a frown when John merely thrashed in a terrified manner. "Are you certain you do not require assistance?" His arm tensed.

"PLEASE!! I'LL GO!! PLEASE!!! JUST PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" John's voice had pitched to first soprano.

The stranger's face relaxed. "Ah. Certainly."

His face was completely still when John collapsed on the ground once more, but a small smile curved his lips when the staggering figure scrambled around the corner. A moment later, he blinked several times, then turned his eyes—now a dark blue—back to Leah. She was leaning against the hood of her car, eyes wide.

"Are you all right?"

* * *

_L.M. again A.C. still busy so here would be the next chapter. __Can anyone guess who this guy is.... _

_Ya'll find out next chapter, so Read & Review._

_L.M. signing off!_


	5. Chapter 5 What Is Happpening

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 5**

Leah stood perfectly still, terrified by the man that had saved her. _Did he really just . . . . . . . HIS EYES WERE RED!!!!!!_

"Are you all right?" For the first time, his voice showed true emotion. He considered her expression and her stance. _Oh dear._ "I am sorry if I have disturbed you—"a terrible thought broke into the forefront. "Please, do not tell me that you were truly having an ordinary conversation."

Leah blinked, her expression changing from stunned to stunned stupefaction. "No . . . no, not at all." She shook her head and chuckled, disturbed. "What is wrong . . . why were your eyes . . . did you really . . ."

For a moment, he was openly confused. His expression quickly changed to dismay. _Oh, no. Her mental capacity has been overwhelmed._ "I have overstepped my boundaries. I am profoundly sorry."

Leah blinked, still thrown for a loop. "No . . . no, not at all." She blinked again. "I mean, it's . . . you're . . . it's all really strange . . . but . . ." she blinked yet again. "No, really, thank you."

His face relaxed, and he truly smiled for the first time. "I am glad I was able to be of assistance. I understand why you would feel overwhelmed, but will you be all right?"

Leah's face had blanked out again at the sight of his smile. "Yeah." _Oh, God . . . which angel did you kick out this time?_

His eyebrows gathered in a slight frown. "Are you certain?"

"W—what's your name?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's your name?" _Which angel?!?!?_

He was silent a moment. "My name is . . . Shade."

"Shade . . ." her voice was soft. _Damn it, I've never heard of that one._ Her face blanked out once again.

You are in no condition to be conversing, so I shall leave you for now." He turned away, then paused.

"I'll be watching you." He walked away. A moment passed, and he turned a corner. Leah suddenly regained consciousness.

"Wait! Shade!" Leah ran after him. She turned the same corner. "Sha—"

There was no one there, and it was a dead end.

Leah looked at the empty alleyway in surprise. _Where did he go?_ Leah blinked a few times in hope that she wasn't imagining things. Maybe it was all just a dream—there was no way a person could disappear like that. She shook her head and went back to her car.

"Shade . . . thank you," she said to herself as she got in.

* * *

Tasha was a sobbing mess. On the TV screen, "Titanic" was running. On her red face, her nose was doing a hundred-yard dash. Leonardo Dicaprio looked at his love.

"I'll never leave you . . ." he whispered.

Tasha picked up her empty ice cream container and threw it at the screen. "Liar! Men are sexist, cheating, stealing, begging, asshole dogs that hump anything with a hole!"

Leah came in at this moment, still numb from her experience. Tasha turned around. "Leah? You alright?" she asked, concerned.

Leah plopped down, her body senseless, and simply nodded. She stared at the screen without really seeing it—she was still seeing the fight. When her memory reached the end—and her gorgeous angel—she sighed contently and fell over, cheeks reddening.

"Oh no." Tasha dove to the floor, grabbed her friend's shoulders, and held her to her chest. "NOOOO! THE VIRGIN IS GONE!"

That brought Leah up from her daydream—a muffled "What?!" announced her reawakening. Leah pushed herself from Tasha's chest. "Who's gone?"

"You! The woman who would never have sex unless there was a ring on her finger! You're gone!"

"Tasha, I didn't have sex."

"You look like it."

"I do?"

"Your clothes and hair are all funny."

Leah's eyes widened as she looked down at her clothes—they were rumpled. She touched her hair with a hand—it was indeed frazzled. "Oh."

"Sooooo . . . How did it go? Did you finally dump that greedy piece of deep-fried cow shit?" Tasha asked innocently.

Leah sighed, and returned to her comatose state. "I met . . . my guardian angel." A dreamy smile curved her lips. Tasha stared at her, her face falling again into despair.

"NOOOOO! A DEMON CAME AND STOLE MY LI-LI'S VIRGINITY!!!!"

Leah was shocked into awareness again. "Wait, what? Tasha, what are you—"

"AND NOW HER BODY IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY DEMON SPERM!!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

"TASHA!!!! STOP IT!!! I DID** NOT **HAVE **SEX** WITH** ANYONE!!!!!**

Tasha sniffled, cowed into submission by her friend's rage. "Are you sure?"

Leah gave her friend a murderous glare before growling. "YES."

"So . . . after you dumped cow-shit man, you met some gorgeous guy?"

Leah sighed, relaxing back into a dreamy state. "Yes . . ."

"So . . . DETAILS, lady!!!" Tasha commanded. Leah began slowly telling the story.

"So . . . "I'll be watching you". . . sounds like a stalker to me," Tasha said matter-of-factly.

Another vein showed on Leah's forehead. "That's not the point."

Meanwhile, in the garage, above-said "angel" was freaking out. Since he couldn't transform and pace, he was mentally screaming at himself. _Why did I do that?! If the other Decepticons saw, I would defiantly be scrap. Ok, ok, Shadowhawk, let's stop and figure out what happened. _He stopped ranting and began analyzing. After a minute, his eye twitched as he mentally screamed again. _WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?!_

* * *

_Well it seems our resident Decepticon has a heart after all, anyone that guessed who he was, gets a cookie from the 3 Musketeers... and a glare from him_

_Shadowhawk: -_- I bloody hate my life._

_-Pats head- Of course you do anyway can't wait to see your guys' reviews we all love them. _

_L.M. signing out._


	6. Chapter 6 Now Entering Crazy ConVille

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 6**

"You ready, chicka?"

"You mean, are we ready!" The two girls looked at each out and grinned as Leah parked the car.

The two spoke at the same time. "Let's do this."

Before Leah could turn off the engine, her car was surrounded by strangers. _There are aliens here?! _Shadowhawk thought to himself and began analyzing the crowd. _Wait. These are . . . humans?_

"Damn nice car, you two!"

Leah pulled herself through the driver's window and hung onto the roof. "Thanks! Nice cosplay."

An Edward Elric cosplayer stepped forward. "Well, well, if it isn't the sister cosplayers. Where'd you get the car?"

Tasha had gotten out and was sitting on the hood. "The junk yard."

"The junk yard?!"

"Yeah! Thanks to Tasha's talents, we fixed this bad boy up in no time."

Tasha couldn't help but bask in glory as their little crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. Shadowhawk, on the other hand, was tempted to shoot the smug look off the mechanic's face and retreat from the crowd.

Leah snorted at her friend. "Come on, 'genius'. Let's get in there before the contests start!" Leah said as she took off with the group.

Tasha sat in a stupor for a moment before noticing that the group had left. "H—hey! Wait up!" She took off as well.

_Hmm. I must gather some information concerning this . . . con._ The car went silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, the horn honked loudly and inexplicably, catching some stoner cosplayers behind a dumpster off guard. _THIS THING IS 3 DAYS LONG?!?! NONONONONO! PRIMUS NO!! _The car fell silent, almost trembling.

_Calm yourself, imbecile! Now, what can I do . . . NO. She cannot see that form again. I am a Decepticon, not a flesh-bag appeasing weakling. Her disappointment is no concern of mine._

5 minutes later.

_Primus! This place is worse than the torture pit! Perhaps . . . perhaps I would be able to participate. Hmm. However, I would need to be inconspicuous. _Shadowhawk instantly began to research cosplaying._ This may be appropriate._

A moment later, the stoners saw an Akuma cosplayer materialize from thin air. "Dude, that pocky weed is awesome! Got any more?"

Shadowhawk looked over at the stoners with a raised eyebrow before moving into the seventh level of the con building. He began looking for the girls. Going through the doors, he was bombarded by a horrible odor . . . a smell he could not—would not—recognize.

"Dear . . . PRIMUS! How can people WILLINGLY come to a place like this??"

He held his breath as a rather obese man with EXTREME B.O. passed by him. _I . . . I have to get out of here!_ As he turned to leave, the name 'Akuma' seemed to become a chant throughout the entire hotel. Shadowhawk's face paled as he VERY reluctantly turned around and saw a horde of . . . SMELLY humans running towards him.

"Dear . . . Primu-" *GLOMP*

Meanwhile, on the same level, the two girls had just walked out of the bathroom. When wearing their full cosplays, Leah was Renamon and Tasha was Gatomon, both humanoid instead of the natural appearance. The fox ears atop Leah's head seemed to perk as she heard the chanted name still traveling the halls.

Tasha looked over at Leah. "Hey, Leah, what is an Akuma?"

"He's a character from "Street Fighter". Wonder why everyone is chanting his name . . ." Tasha tried to slyly slink away to the crowd, but her idea of hiding in thin air didn't seem to work. "What are you doing?"

Tasha just continued to slink away. Leah sighed and followed her slightly mental friend toward the crowd. A nearly naked man suddenly burst out of it, running for dear life. Tasha was stunned. Leah, however, managed to recognize him.

"S-Shade??" she stammered out loud. Shadowhawk quickly whipped around and saw Leah gaping at him. _Oh Primus . . . is this good or bad?_

Leah suddenly remembered the crowd. In one voice, everyone squealed, "He's escaped!"

"Tasha, come on!"

"WHAT?!"

Leah ignored her, ran forward, grabbed Shadowhawk's hand, and took off with him in tow. The still-stunned Tasha followed closely behind. Shadowhawk gasped and pulled instinctively on his arm, trying to get away from his captor.

"Stop! I'm trying to help you!" Leah whispered to him. She led the way into an empty video room.

He braced against the back wall and heard the crowd's footsteps pass by. Letting out a shaky breath, he turned to his savior. "Thank you."

Leah couldn't help but chuckle at her now terrified-looking hero, and how disheveled he looked half naked. "Okay, buddy, I guess this makes us even."

When he blinked confusedly, she laughed harder. "I saved you from those rabid fangirls and you saved me from my former boyfriend. So that makes us even."

He finally realized what she was talking about and slapped his forehead, grumbling beneath his breath. The girls couldn't catch what he was saying, but Tasha noticed something.

Leah still held Shade's hand. And he didn't seem to notice at all.

Tasha's face broke into a huge grin. "Well then, Mr. and Ms. Hero, what are we going to do now?"

Shade looked out the door to see the swarm of fangirls still swarming about. "I refuse to return to the main hall. My survival in that area is not likely."

In all of his years of combat, he had never come across the likes of a fangirl. _Perhaps . . . humans . . . are not as contemptible as we believe,_ he thought sullenly.

Tasha's grin became sly. "Well . . . you could just stay with us," she said.

Leah turned to her in utter shock, blushing crimson. Shade was pulled with her, eyebrows raised. Leah's hands shot up; the one pulled Shade's hand with it. The two paused to consider the intertwined hands, then jerked them away. Shade turned his head and coughed, trying to hide his reddening face. _Stupid, stupid earth, _he thought as he glared at the wall.

Leah pointed at Tasha. "Ok, I know you're crazy, but I'll ask again anyway . . . HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Tasha just grinned even more hugely. "Aww, come on Leah! I bet your knight here has nowhere to stay." Leah's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. She tried again—and was still silent. Growling, she scratched her ears. She couldn't think of anything to say. Tasha edged over to her and whispered into her friend's ear, "And I bet you two can have some fun."

Leah's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and her face became red as Shade's hair. Tasha pulled back. "Well, someone's mind is in the gutter today!" she said, and turned to watch whatever DVD was playing behind them.

Shade looked between the two, unnerved. _What did they say. . . There is no way for me to find out. The rituals these females perform are becoming disturbing. _

"He can't stay in the room with us! He's a guy!" Leah protested.

Tasha looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "And? You're 19. Still afraid of cooties, are we? I'm going to be in the room too, you know."

Suddenly there was a yell from outside the room.

"HEY! I HEAR VOICES IN HERE!" Both Shade and Leah swore, then slammed their bodies against the door just as it began to open. "HE'S IN HERE!"

"Ok, please tell me there is a back door somewhere!" Someone—or several someones—began pushing on the other side of the door, just barely forcing it open. Both pushed back harder, closing it again.

"Oh, Tasha!" Tasha perked up. "FIND AN EXIT!"

Tasha faked a salute. "Righto, Captain!" She looked about the small room. "Umm . . . Oooh! Shiny!" She ran to the corner of the room and poked at the silver paint on another door that had been concealed by curtains.

"Tasha!" Leah yelled as the door was pushed open again.

"Over here! Hurry, before they get you and eat your brains!" Tasha screamed before running out the door.

Shade was utterly horrified. "These monsters will consume grey matter?! You are nothing but cannibals!" he shouted, nearly hysterical.

Leah slapped him. "No, she's being an idiot. RUN!" she yelled. She grabbed his hand and fled to the other door.

The door burst open as soon as they left it. The fangirls flooded in as Leah and Shade exited the room.

"Over there!" Yelled one of the fangirls—she was presumably the leader of the pack.

The swarm bolted after its prey. Leah glanced behind and let out a horrified squeak—the insane fangirls were gaining ground. At her fearful noise, Shade looked too. Without breaking stride, he picked her up and ran even faster toward the now-visible Tasha—and the door she was trying to hurry them through.

Shade sped inside, but Tasha did not shut the door. "Damn it, Tasha! Shut the door!"

Tasha stood in the entryway, grinning at the crowd of rabid fangirls. "If you come in our room, I'll call the manager!"

The swarm skidded to a stop, mere inches from their target. "Awww . . . ," individuals said as they drifted off. Tasha calmly shut the door . . . and burst out laughing.

It was several moments before Leah could fume, "Don't do that ever again, Tasha!!" Tasha just laughed even harder.

* * *

_L.M. here for all those experienced anime con veterens like me and A.C. you will understand that sometimes fangirls/boys are scary at times. A little story on my part to induce how scary something as simple as a glomp can be. At one con I was dressed as a Renamon (that is why we wrote in that cosplay) and was walking around with a friend talking when suddenly someone grabs me from behind, and begins to drag me off. Now this is not where it gets scary, at the time I was coming down with strep throat so it was a little hard to breath, I patted the guy's arm to tell him that was enough but he didn't let go and I was slowly beginning not be able to breath as this guy's grip was tight enough to block my throat's passageway. I began to try to reach out for my buddy to get away, at the same time whispering (since my voice was gone at the same time) the word "Help" & "Can't Breathe". My friend began to try and pull me out, but the fanboy only held tighter, the only reason he let go was some passerby cosplayers yelled at him that I couldn't breathe. I know that had nothing to do with the story but I just wanted to give out a shout out: FANGIRLS/BOYS ARE FUCKING SCARY! So other then that even us less then sane people can be frighten. L.M. signing off._


	7. Chapter 7 Disbelief & Rage

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 7**

Tasha sat in one of the room's chairs and stared at Shade for a moment. "Soo . . . You're the guy that saved my little Li-Li, huh?" she queried, eyeballing the tall Decepticon.

Shadowhawk twitched. _Why is she observing me so?_ "Perhaps P—the fates thought it should be so, that I would be there to intervene on her behalf. However, I do not believe she would have come to any real harm," he said, becoming increasingly nervous—the mechanic seemed to be examining him. _What is the human doing?_

Tasha's expression turned sour. "You're not really an angel. What makes you think you're good enough for my little Leah?"

Leah turned beet red. "Tasha! It's not like that! Knock it off!"

Shade's brow furrowed in confusion. Tasha folded her hands together and placed them under her chin. "I just want to know if my daughter will be safe," she said, staring at Shade.

_Primus . . . Wait . . . what??? Daughter!! Impossible!_ His thoughts were reeling as he ran a scan over the two and tried to see if there was a genetic match.

"Tasha, you idiot! I'm not your kid!" Leah had swiftly become enraged.

Tasha smiled coyly and shrugged. "Alright. He can stay." Shadowhawk and Leah promptly collapsed.

Leah growled as she looked up from the floor. "Why, God, do I have to deal with this idiot?!?!?"

Tasha just smiled. "Come on love-birds, let's go have fun!"

Leah and Shadowhawk sat back up. Leah rubbed her head to reposition her cosplay ears. Shade began to analyze the area. And they both watched Tasha's retreating back.

"I think I'll kill her if she keeps this up."

Shade scowled slightly, his face holding a touch of menace. "I have begun contemplating her demise as well."

Leah smiled at him and noticed how his eyes kept flickering around the area. Her joking smile became sympathetic and she punched his arm.

"Hey, don't worry about those fangirls. As long as you're with me and Tasha, no one will mess with you."

Just then, Shade noticed a girl dressed as Rukia peering at him from around a corner. He huffed and followed Leah out onto the Anime Oasis main floor.

"I'll hold you to your word," he said tersely.

The Rukia watched him walk into the masses and then ran away.

Shade was surprised that even though he was in a large crowd, he wasn't mobbed even once. All he had gotten was stares, a few pinches on the butt, and a pair of underwear thrown on his head. Every time something happened, Leah just would turn around and say it was normal. Shadowhawk shuddered at the thought of what WASN'T normal.

"Dear Primus . . ." he muttered under his breath, looking around. The Rukia cosplayer caught his eye again. She was staring at him, but this time she was red. "Hmm . . . Perhaps she has contracted an illness," he pondered out loud.

Leah was in mid-sentence. "Well, the underwear throwing IS a little odd. Who—"

Shadowhawk collided with her because he was still focused on Rukia. "What?"

"Who is ill?"

"Uh," Shadowhawk nodded his head in the girl's direction. "The young fem—girl over there. She appears to be unwell," he said matter-of-factly.

Leah looked at Rukia—the other girl quickly stared elsewhere. "Oh . . . I don't think she's sick ..."

Shadowhawk noticed a change in Leah's voice. "Are you alright?"

She grinned up at "Akuma". "I'm fine. You really don't understand girls, do you?" Shadowhawk thought a moment, and shook his head. _Human females have no logical explanation AT ALL. I cannot comprehend how this race has thrived for as long as it has, _he thought to himself.

Leah smiled. "How about relationships?" Shade shook his head again. "Well, I'm pretty sure you will soon," she said.

Shadowhawk couldn't help but notice disdain in her voice. He shrugged and walked on. They wove through the vendors, accosted by countless kinds of noise and smells and colors.

He had stopped and was disgustedly considering a poster featuring yaoi manga when he heard Leah cry out. He spun, fear closing his throat, in time to see an overloaded dolly run into her. She was knocked to the ground, boxes falling everywhere.

Leah had barely enough time to fall before Shade dove in among the boxes. Cardboard and packing material flew everywhere as he kicked, punched and knocked his way through the pile. _Found her! _Shade grabbed the nearest, most obvious part of her (luckily, it was her arm) and yanked her upright. By this time a crowd had gathered, and he shoved Leah behind him.

"Awww, jeeze! I understand being worried about the girl, but did you have to trash most of my inventory? I mean, come on!" The heavyset man who had been pushing the dolly stood over the now-decimated collection of boxes. "If I hadn't knocked into her—"

"But the reality is that you did knock into her, and if you were not a complete imbecile you would have accepted the loss of your property as a necessary exchange." Shade's voice was iron, his eyes flaming red. "Just be grateful _all_ I damaged was the _boxes_."

The shorter man blinked, stunned. "Wait a minute. Are you threatening me?"

Shade scoffed. "Take it how you want, scumbag." Without another word, he wheeled around and walked away.

Leah was still blinking, head whirling. Without Shade's grip on her arm, she would have fallen. As it was, she was bouncing along behind him like a kite. After a few minutes of high-speed walking, they reached the wall. He scoped the area carefully, pulled Leah ahead of him, and turned her back to the wall. It registered in her extremely dazed mind that he looked terrified, and worried . . . light glinting off a piece of dust caught her attention and held it.

"Are yo—" His voice cut off. While staring at the speck, Leah realized that the pause was odd and unnaturally long. She pulled out of her daze and looked at his face. He was staring at her, expressionless.

"Shade?" He stood, silent.

"Shade, what's—" she stopped talking when he shook his head at her. They stood that way, Leah feeling increasingly awkward.

"Okay, Shade, it's not—" he cut her off with a gesture, bowing his head.

"No, really—" he shook his hand at her again.

"I mean—" another shake.

Leah drew a deep breath and was about to begin screaming profanities when Shade stood straight again. His face was flat and cold. "If you would please excuse me, I need a moment alone." His voice had a slight tremor in it.

"I—but—what—why—"

"Thank you." He spun on his heel, leaving the gasping Leah behind him.

Shade went out the doors and into the parking lot. His holoform disappeared, his chassis taking off from the parking lot at full speed. _What in Primus' name is wrong with me?!_

He sped down the freeway, unable to escape the memory and unable to make sense of why he was so . . . _Disturbed. Disturbed is the proper description_, he thought.

Why would such a simple occurrence affect him so profoundly? He was speeding past everyone, vision blurred and energon coursing through him. _I have been warned against this . . . feeling . . . before . . . _His eyes suddenly widened in realization—in pure shock.

_It cannot be . . . it is impossible! She's a human! A worthless, dirty scumbag! There is no possibility of us ever . . ._ With that thought he went off-road. He drove to a secluded place and took on his Cybertronian form.

"No . . . she can't be my spark-mate . . . it's impossible . . ."

* * *

Leah was propped against the wall, staring disbelievingly at some point in space, when Tasha found her. "LI-LIIIIIIIIII! What are you doing?!?"

Leah blinked, her expression slowly stiffening from disbelief to something akin to pure fury. "Trying to figure something out."

"What do you need to figure out? Wow, that's a really shiny piece of dust," Tasha looked from her friend to the floating particle, her expression turning vapid.

"I need to figure out . . . why I shouldn't MURDER that BASTARD!!!" Leah's enraged words yanked Tasha from the scintillating world of dust and into the present. She shivered and quailed at the sight of her friend's face—she had never seen Leah so angry.

"Leah, look, I know John is a piece-of-shitter, but really—"

"I'M NOT _TALKING_ ABOUT _JOHN!!!_"

"Oh, it's not?" Tasha tilted her head. "Well, you know not to take nasty vendors seriously, so it's not them . . . and I don't think you've spoken to anyone besides Shade and me, so it's nobody at the con . . . waitaminnit. Did . . . _Shade_ . . . do something?"

Leah didn't answer. Her expression darkened until her face became a window into Hell.

"I'll take that as a yes. Can you explain what happened? _Quietly!_" She grabbed Leah's shoulder as she inhaled enough air to let her scream for the next century.

"First he hauled me around by the arm, then he wouldn't talk to me, and then he _left. _He _left_ me! Just ran out and left without explaining what the _hell_ was wrong. And that was after staring at me like I had grown a third eye or a second nose! He just left! Can you believe that he just _left me like that?!?!" _Leah's voice was rising in pitch and tone as she vented.

"No. No, I can't." Tasha's deadly soft voice yanked Leah back from her anxieties. "I can't believe that he just left like that. But I can _assure _you . . . _it. Won't. Happen. Again._" Tasha's expression was terrifying.

"Hey, Tasha, look, it's not that big of a deal. You don't have to kill him or anything, I'm just . . . frustrated. To tears."

"He is making you cry. THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!!!" An eerie wind swept through Tasha's hair. The smaller-girl-turned-demon turned and began searching, muttering, "He must die."

"Tasha . . . . Tasha . . . TASHA. STOP IT RIGHT _NOW!!_" Leah had grabbed Tasha's arm. "I don't need you to ignore me too!"

Tasha stopped, stiff as a board. After standing there a minute, she turned. She looked like herself when she patted Leah's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Li-li. I won't ignore you again."

Leah sniffed, tears leaking from her eyes. "It's okay. I just wish . . . I wish I knew what was going on. He wouldn't . . . he wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Well, we can ask him when he comes back. I'll bring a bat, so if he doesn't want to talk we can make him!"

Leah slumped a little, laughing. "We won't use a bat on him, Tasha. Tempting, but no. What if he doesn't come back, though?" Disbelief

Tasha grinned a little. "Don't worry, Leah. I've been . . . observing. I promise you all of my Prisma color markers and my Kurama plushy that he'll be back."

Leah stared at her in disbelief. "And what if he doesn't?"

Fear filled Tasha's face and she dropped to her knees. "Can I keep my Kurama?"

* * *

_Ooooo sparks are flying now (no pun intended). Stay tuned for the next installment._


	8. Chapter 8 Arrangements

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 8**

The sky was dark blue, the horizon flaming red and orange. Shadowhawk couldn't help but think the colors were fighting for dominance over the sky. Sadly, the day was slipping away as the flames died out and the blue of night won. He sighed, staring up at the slowly-appearing stars that seemed to watch the final battle end. Shadowhawk closed his eyes—his own battle was near a close.

_I have no desire to leave her . . ._ It was all he could think during the time it took him to drive back to the convention. His holoform walked into the overly-warm building with a small package in his hand, and made his way to the main room.

He noticed the little Rukia girl again . . . but this time she was headed straight at him. Her face was as red as the last time he had seen her.

"Umm . . . H—hi," she said nervously, arms tight to her body. "I—I was wondering . . . Wou—would you consider going on a date with me?" Shadowhawk didn't even stop.

"H—hey, wait!" the girl cried.

Shadowhawk ignored her and continued on his way. She tried to keep up with his long strides, making several attempts at conversation. Her "shy-girl personality" disappeared as she grew increasingly frustrated.

"HEY! Would you please pay attention to me?" Still nothing. "God, I am a LOT hotter than that bitch you're with now!"

At that, he spun around. "PRIMUS, WOMAN! I WILL USE YOUR FRAGGING _GONADS_ AS A NEW SET OF _PIPE CLEANERS_ IF YOU DON'T SHUT _UP_!" He promptly turned and walked on, searching. After staring at his back for a moment, Rukia turned away, shaking her head.

He could see the girls from where he was now. The mechanic trying very hard to cling to Leah; Leah was trying very hard to push her away. As he walked nearer, Tasha looked up, noticed him, and started cheering, "Li-Li! I get to keep Kurama!"

Leah looked at the mechanic in confusion before looking to where a certain Akuma stood. When Shade reached them, the threesome stood in awkward silence for a moment. Leah's foot began to tap the ground nervously.

He walked closer to her. "Leah, I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I just . . . I needed to think a few things over. I . . . I don't know how to say this, but . . ." He looked to the side awkwardly.

Leah considered his face testily. "Two questions. Where'd you go? _Why_ did you go? Oh, and grow some balls and spit it out."

Shade stared at her for a moment, then smiled ever so slightly. "I shall, mademoiselle. I went . . . shopping. There was something I needed to pick up for you, and I had to do it alone." He pulled a box out of his pocket.

"This is for you. I want you to wear it—it will let me know if you are in distress. I . . . I am sorry that I left you alone, and caused you to worry. I will not allow it to become a common occurrence. I would be dismayed if someone stole you while I was away." He handed her the package, then grinned at her and left the room.

Leah stared after him, her cheeks bright red. When he left the room, she managed to speak normally. "Ok, what the hell just happened?" She looked down at the package in her hand.

She held a small jewelry box. When she opened it, it held a simple silver chain with an extravagant pendant. The pendant was a back-view of a midnight blue hawk. Along the back was a bright red stripe, and its eyes was made from red stones. She pulled it out and felt something on the back of the pendant. When she turned it over, she saw it was a jackal head made of triangles.

". . . Huh. Weird." After checking the parameters for any signs of life, she quickly slipped the necklace over her head and safely under her shirt. She patted it, nodded, and started out the door. "Ok, I need to find the Dos Idiots . . . great. Now I have to baby-sit both of them!"

Shade stood by the door to the hotel room, eyes closed. His chassis sent out an energy signal to activate the necklace. Upon activation, he got a detailed reading including her heart rate, blood pressure, and location. He sighed, smiling. _I will always be there when you need me, Leah._

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream . . . a scream that was not of this planet. He was ready for a fight . . . and then, he saw the scream's source. It was Tasha, and she had fallen into a pool.

_Wasn't she on the other side of the fence? _He just let it be, knowing there was no explanation for the mechanic's behavior.

"Help! Help! I can barely swim!" Tasha flopped around in the water, drowning. Shadowhawk rolled his eyes.

He stiffened when Leah yelled out. He hadn't noticed her standing next to him. "Tasha! The water is three feet deep! Stand up!"

"Oh." Tasha stopped thrashing and stood. "Leah, you have the ke—hey, wait! Shade, when did you get here?!"

Shadowhawk rolled his eyes again. "I've been here the whole time."

"Tasha, come on out of there and come inside. I'll pull out the Ramune."

Tasha was at the door in a flash, vibrating. "Openit! Openit! Openit! Openit!" Leah laughed as she pulled out the card key. As soon as the door was open, Tasha ran inside. Leah went to hold the door for Shade, but he took it out of her hand.

"Ladies first." Leah smiled warmly and walked in, Shade following.

Tasha bounced through the room and landed on one of the beds. "Wait . . . Did we get Ramune? Leah! Did you get the Ramune? Pleasedon'ttell meyouforgotit!! Rememberwhathappenlasttime!! CHAOS!!" She collapsed, screaming.

Leah rolled her eyes and hurried to the fridge. "Yes, I got it! And last time was your fault."

Shade considered the two. "What happened last time?" he asked. A cold chill ran up his spine at their expressions. "Please, forget my query."

Leah pulled the sweets from the fridge—Tasha attacked and dragged her kill back to the bed—and turned on the TV.

"The Late Show? Holy cow, it's almost midnight already! And we have to be up at six tomorrow!"

"Truthfully?" Shade stared at Leah disbelievingly. She was already diving towards the closet and pulling out spare blankets.

"Yeah! There is A LOT to do tomorrow!"

"Then I suppose it is best if I leave," he said as he stood. Suddenly, his path was blocked by a small, angry individual.

"Oh no, it's not. In fact, it's _much_ better if you stay here and sleep on the floor where I can see you. You might have convinced Leah everything's A-okay . . . but you haven't fooled _me._" Tasha's voice was so soft he could hardly catch the words; shivers ran up and down his spine.

"Tasha, leave him alone already. If he wants to go, he can go. If he wants to stay, I've pretty much forgiven him and there're blankets on the floor." Leah was digging through one of the many tote bags in the room.

Shade stood uncomfortably, looking from Leah to Tasha and back again.

"All right . . . I will stay."

* * *

_We are half-way through the anime con chapter oh faithful readers, and things will begin to heat up! Because we are riding the hand-basket to hell after the the con!_

_Review_

_L.M. Dodger signing off._


	9. Chapter 9 Mistakes

**Chapter 9**

"ARGH! THREE PEOPLE IN A ROOM AND NO ONE CAN SET THE ALARM CLOCK!"

Tasha was still passed out under the covers. Shadowhawk had never felt more exhausted than he did in that moment. He glared at the sleeping mechanic. "Is she allowed to sleep?"

"Don't wake her up, or else she'll be useless for the rest of the day! I'll do it." Shadowhawk picked up a pen and considered it. "Don't even think about it! We have been working on our costumes forever, so her face needs to be in perfect condition. No pen marks! Try tomorrow," Leah said from the bathroom.

He turned. "Well—"

He was stopped mid-sentence by the sight of her bare back. The bathroom door had breezed open to reveal Leah pulling her top on over her head. He stared and leaned closer, a queer feeling coming into his head.

"GET OUT!" she squealed in surprise, her eyes wide and her cheeks reddening. Tasha woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?" The bathroom door was slammed in Shade's face. When Tasha saw his stupid smile, her expression grew sober. "What did you do?"

He shrugged, blinking. "Nothing, I believe."

A string of obscenities floated quietly through the bathroom wall. "Saw her naked?" Shade looked at her in disbelief as she grinned. "Nice body?"

Shade reflected on what he had seen for a moment, then nodded. "Nice body."

Tasha sat up, a goofy look on her face. Shade belatedly noticed her death grip on a pillow and that the goofy face . . . wasn't so goofy anymore.

"AAAAAAA!!!!!" Tasha started beating him with the pillow. "DON'T! LOOK! AT! MY! VIRGIN! WOMAN! UNTIL! YOU! TWO! ARE! MARRIED!" she shouted, punctuating each word with a hit.

Leah's scream could not be ignored. "Tasha!! Shut up!!!"

After a few minutes, Leah erupted from the bathroom fully clothed. Shade was rubbing his head. _Never realized a pillow could be that hard._ Tasha had been glaring at him ever since, and the bright-red Leah was ashamed that he had seen her naked back.

"So . . . what are we doing today?"

Tasha answered before Leah could. "Leah and **I** are entering the cosplay contest. Your character is not in our series, so you can't b—"

Leah stopped to gently but firmly hold Tasha's shoulder. "TASHA. It was an accident, nothing more."

"But he saw you—"

"And reacted . . . naturally. I think." Leah glanced at him, blushed, and looked away quickly. "Now, we need to hurry. The contest starts in two and a half hours!"

Shade stared in disbelief. "Does it really take so long to prepare?"

The girls returned his stare. "Yeah . . . you can tell he's a n00b," Tasha said as she headed to the bathroom.

Shade watched her leave, then turned to Leah. Uncertain, she let him take one of her hands in his. He held it—_So gently, _she thought—and examined it for a moment. When he spoke, it made her jump.

"You're wearing the necklace."

"Of course." Her automatic reply made her blush. "I didn't think—I mean . . ." her voice trailed away. He smiled.

"Thank you for forgiving me so soon." Leah blushed even more.

"I mean—" Tasha glanced around the corner, panic-stricken. "Um . . . Li-li? We have a problem . . ."

Leah growled as she turned to the distraught girl. "What?"

Tasha looked like she was about to tear up. "K—kurama's gone..."

Leah would have completely collapsed if Shade hadn't caught her. "Where did you have it last?"

Tasha pondered for a minute. "I think I was swimming with him last night. Leah . . . You don't think he ran off with those fangirls, do you?"

Shade began to dislike this planet's men even more. Leah snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah! You hung him upside down to dry."

Shade was instantly confused. "Wait . . . she hung this Kurama upside down to dry?" Leah pulled away from him and slapped him upside the head.

"Dumbass! Kurama is a plushy."

Leah had crossed her arms and seemed to be watching Tasha as the older women danced with her newly dried plushy. In all actuality, she was thinking. "Shade, do you want to enter this competition with us?"

He stared at her, surprised. "She said I'm not in the same series. How can I?"

Leah smirked. "It's very simple." Leah walked to the laptop sitting on an end table and opened it up. Her fingers flew as she navigated the net, finally bringing up a picture. "If you want to enter this with us—we're gonna have to work fast—but first things first, how far away do you live?"

"Uh . . ." _Faster, you idiot, you are an expert at falsehoods!_ he thought furiously. "Well, I just walk here, so maybe 5 minutes away."

Leah stepped away from the laptop. "Do you have any clothes like this?"

He stared at the picture, pretending to think, then nodded. "Yes. Would you like me to go get them?"

Leah turned, smiling. "That would be great. Oy! Tasha!"

Tasha stops twirling. "Ey?"

"It looks like we just got a Carlos for our Resident Evil Cosplay! Do you still have that black hair dye?"

Tasha's face split into an all-out grin. "Carlos? Really? YES! I HAVE BLACK HAIR DYE!!" she yelled euphorically as she dove in the bathroom.

She searched vigorously, making more noise than necessary. Shade winced at a large thump and watched Tasha crawl out wearily.

Leah's face contorted in dismay. "Tasha . . . the bathroom is not that messy . . ."

Tasha merely grinned and pulled something from her pocket. The dye! "I found it!"

"Ok! Shade, you mind heading to your house and pi—"

He was already headed to the door. "I am leaving! I will return soon."

Tasha grinned. "Shade? Can we come too?"

He spun around and tried smile. "Ah . . . as I said, I will only be a moment. It should only be 15 minutes. Farewell."

And he was out the door. Leah looked at Tasha for a second then shrugged. "Guess he doesn't want us along."

Tasha narrowed her eyes. "Maybe . . . maybe he has THAT type of family!"

Leah quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "What type?"

Tasha just closed her eyes. "Maybe . . . his family was once one . . . but it was torn apart and now all are at war with each other. The sissies and the brutes, or the cat- and dog-lovers, or tuna and the sha—"

"Okay, okay, shut up already! Let's get ready so we aren't naked when he comes back!"

Tasha nodded vigorously and tackled Leah. "I GOT YOUR BOOBIES!!"

"TASHA!!!"

* * *

As fate would have it, Shade walked in at just the "right" moment. Tasha was fussing with her belt and Leah was running around in search for her bra.

"Damn it, Tasha! Where did you throw it??" she asked frantically.

"Umm . . . the corner, maybe?"

Leah sighed exasperatedly and turned around in time to see Shade staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh. My. God! GET OUT!!" She promptly shoved him back out the door.

His eyes were still wide, his face red as his hair. _She is very . . . similar to the femmes back on Cybertron._ He could feel his body overheating, but after a few shaky breaths he cooled down. _Relax, Shadowhawk, you have to stay calm—_ the door opened and Leah came out. She was obviously furious with her nose stuck in the air, face was bright red.

"Tasha, there's one thing we still need. I'll be back in ten."

Shade had nearly touched her shoulder when a very hard tug on the collar of his shirt dragged him through the room, into the bathroom, and slammed him onto the toilet. Tasha's back was to him; she was opening the box of hair dye. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first.

"You are some kind of stupid aren't you?"

He sat silent for a moment and scowled at her back. "Well, coming from you, I think not."

"I may act stupid, buddy, but I'm not as dumb as you think."

Shade glared at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked, not understanding her point. Tasha bent his head down and took out the dye.

"You. You're an asshole, just like the other ones. If you don't shape up, you're going to break her, too. I will not tolerate that," she said, pouring the dye on his hair. She scrubbed it in using more force than necessary: she pulled out a few hairs. "You know damn well who her last boyfriend was. And I know damn well what he was like. If you don't shape up that God-damned attitude of yours then I'll rip out your fucking lights and use them for decorations in my garage," she threatened, yanking his head up and putting it in plastic wrap. "What are your intentions with Leah?" Shade tried to stand and she pushed him back on the toilet, glaring.

Shade shook a little bit as he took in a breath. "I want her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I don't want any males of your race to touch her. I don't want anyone to hurt her in any way, and that includes a succubus like you."

Tasha barely stifled a chuckle. "A succubus? I'm merely looking out for a friend. And if you don't want anyone to hurt her . . . take a good long look at yourself, buddy. What have you been doing to her? Looking at her body and acting like an asshole. You want to keep her? Then start acting like a good boyfriend and not the bastard you're being now. Your hair has five more minutes. I'll let you think about what you truly want. Just get me when it's done," she said, leaving the room.

* * *

Leah's costume was complete as could be. Since she was Alice in her desert attire, she understood why people were staring—most people cosplayed games and animes at cons. She had completely covered her face with her scarf. _Well, nice job, Leah! You got yourself another WINNER. But . . . he seemed so great—I mean, he saved me from John! I bet he doesn't realize how bad that situation could have gotten. Now he's so different . . . he's bigger and so much stronger than me . . . and on top of that,_ she turned into the dealer's room, _he has almost seen me naked TWICE!_ Her fists tightened as she walked on. Suddenly, she was stopped by a few younger teens.

"Hey, are you Alice?" She paused, nodding. "Can we take your picture?"

She barely smiled, and nodded again. After the picture was taken she watched them go. Sighing, she continued her search. _I mean, was there anything between us, or was it just me trying to get over John? . . . I don't even know._

She finally sights her prey—an Umbrella Corps patch hung on a booth's wall. "How much is that?"

The shop keeper turns, "You want th—"

"The Umbrella Corps patch. It's for my boyfriend's cosplay." She caught herself. _Maybe I AM falling for him._

"It's five bucks."

"God, I don't know what to do . . ."

"Uh . . . don't you want it?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no, no! That's not what I meant! I'll take it."

"Have a good con."

"You too." She turned and headed back to the room. _I hope he doesn't try anything else . . . _

* * *

_Seems Tasha isn't as ditsy as she appears to be and Leah is having second thoughts on Shadowhawk. But it seems our little Decepticon is growing... *whispers* soft. _

_*Screams as Shadowhawk begins to chase her while shooting at her* _

_Shadowhawk: *swearing at her in Cybertronian one sentence in english is understood* I AM NOT FRAGGING WEAK!!!!_

_*Runs past the camera*_

_REVIEW PEOPLE_


	10. Chapter 10 The Team

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 10**

Shadowhawk stared at the floor and gave a frustrated sigh. "Primus!" _That little monster is right. She is not a Decepticon. We don't show affection the same way. But how am I supposed to be close to her? _

"I don't know anything about relationships," he said aloud. _Maybe . . . by observing the couples here, I can learn! But . . . is Leah willing to court me? I shouldn't ask her yet . . . I will wait until I am completely ready._ A knock on the door distracted him.

"Come."

Tasha came in. "Well?"

Shade sighed again and stood. "I will change for her, not you and your insufficient threats."

Tasha grinned. "Well, I never was that good with threats. If you wanna see scary, look at my mom when she wakes up—you'll piss your pants! Now hurry up rinse your hair. I want your hair dark before Leah gets here so she can see."

A few minutes passed and Leah popped her head in the room. Tasha was just walking out of the bathroom. Leah looked down, pulling her headscarf down to hang around her neck with her goggles.

"I got the patch, so where is the sewin—"

"Leah, check him out."

Leah raised her head and gasped. It was still Shade's face, but he looked like Carlos! Her spirit soared as she looked him up and down. "I knew you fit his design! I knew it!" She jumped over and gave him a prideful, loving hug. It caught the two off-guard. Leah pulled away, coughing embarrassedly. "We just need to sew this on and it's done."

Tasha was calm and quiet. "Here, Leah."

Tasha handed the black thread and a needle to Leah. She smiled, motioning for Shadowhawk to sit in the chair. He was trying to regain his composure, and sat stiff as a board in the chair.

Leah walked over, smiling. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "You are so stiff! Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Never before in his long, long life had he heard those words. His eyes rose to consider her face—it shone so brightly there was no doubting her sincerity. For the first time in eons he relaxed, and she began the task of sewing the patch onto a corner of his vest's collar. He watched her sew, her fingers moving the needle swiftly. _She could be an asset for more delicate procedures as a part of the Decepticon army._ The thought made him scowl.

She noticed. "What are you scowling about this time?"

_Slag . . . "_I do not . . . like needles. What is done in this costume contest?" he asked, changing the subject.

Tasha grinned. "You hoping to get some action?"

Shade glared at the mechanic. "I do not believe that is any of your concern. I was merely curious. I have never done this before—it is my first con, remember?"

Leah smiled. "It's not much. Just stand there and look pretty!"

Shade raised an eyebrow. "Pretty? You think I'm pretty?" he said sarcastically.

Leah shoved him, grinning mischievously. "Not when you act like that!" She ruffled his hair.

He sat up, rubbing his hair back into place. "Well, how am I supposed to act?"

Tasha was right there. "Just be a little nicer—no smirking, no scowling."

He glared at her. "Come any closer, and I will scowl."

Leah covered her eyes as the two began their typical bickering. "What am I going to do with you two?" She looked at the clock—and realized the time. "Gah! We're going to be late!" she yelled, sprinting out the door. Shade followed on her heels.

Tasha bounced along behind, trying to put her boots on as she ran. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't wait up!"

Leah roared at her. "TASHA! THOSE BOOTS ARE NOT LACE-UPS! HURRY UP!"

Tasha's face lit. "Ohhh!" With a final shove she yanked her boots on. She couldn't catch the taller cosplayers. "DAMN YOU GIANTS!"

Leah laughed out loud—the sound was muffled by her scarf. She did a last check of her outfit. "Shade, you got your weapons?"

Shade glances down at his empty holster—a gun materialized there. "Yes."

"Good." They turned a corner, and Leah slid dangerously on the now-linoleum floor. Shade barely saved her from falling and pulled them both into line. Tasha wasn't so lucky.

"WAH!!!" she slammed into another cosplayer, and stumbled into the decorative trees. She stood quickly and mumbled her apologies before slipping back into line. She shoved her hat back into place with mock dignity as her friends laughed. Leah began picking at fake moss that had somehow gotten in Tasha's hair.

Tasha went stiff. "Dear . . . BOB! Is it a spider??" Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky.

"If it were, would I be touching it?" Tasha's eyes were still wide as dinner plates behind her sunglasses. She was about to jump into Leah's arms when Leah threw the moss away. "Ok, it's gone."

Tasha instantly clung to Leah, "OH, THANK YOU LI-LI!" Leah tried to push the leech off of her. "Yeah, yeah, now let go! I like to breath."

Shade pulled her off, seeing she wasn't going to let go.

"Nooooo . . . my LI-LI!!"

Suddenly, the announcer was on. "All right, ladies and gents! The costume contest is now starting! First up: Naruto from Shippuden!"

Characters from dozens of animes and games came and went, and Tasha was growing nervous. Soon, they were next.

"Li-li! How are we going to pose?!"

Leah snorted. "Like we just killed a bunch of zombies. Try to look tough. It'll be fine."

The announcer took the next card. "Next: Alice, Claire, and Carlos from Resident Evil: Extinction!"

The crowd went wild—finally, something besides Naruto and Bleach! Leah stood confident and weary—just like a soldier should, Shade thought. He stood as he would normally before a fight. Tasha became a drained soldier, weary from too much fighting . . . or too much thinking.

"I think that her brain imploded," he whispered to Leah.

Leah could barely stay serious; she struggled to hide a bout of laughter. "Don't make me laugh! It's not part of my character," she whispered back.

Tasha glared at Shade and stood tall, nearly matching Leah's height. Shade quirked an eyebrow and straightened, completely putting Tasha to shame. "And next up is: Orochimaru, from Naruto!" Tasha led them off the stage, mock sobbing.

Leah sighed and walked over to Tasha, motioning for Shade to follow. He was surprised, but came closer. Leah wrapped one arm around Tasha's shoulder and the other around Shade's back. "No matter what happens, we did incredible, we look incredible, and we are the best-dressed in this whole place."

Tasha looked up from behind her hands. "You suck at lying, you know that?" Leah's face seemed to crack. "You're as nervous as I am, aren't you?" Leah hung her head.

Shade rubbed her back. "We are certain to do well. We are different from the others, and seem to have garnered approval from the audience."

Leah began to laugh, then raised her head to stare at him. "It seems like you are getting the hang of the anime con."

Shade scratched his chin. "Perhaps."

* * *

_One thing to say, SHADOWHAWK IS BECOMING HUMAN! _

_Review_

_*Runs off as Shadowhawk chases her*_


	11. Chapter 11 New Players

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 11**

The three began to laugh, finally agreeing on something. Suddenly, Shade's eyes snapped open. Something was happening to his chassis—something was digging into his arm. He focused on his other form—and realized what was happening. _Why is someone breaking—_ the carjacker jabbed harder, causing Shade to cry out and clutch his arm.

Leah grabbed his shoulder, concerned. "Shade, are you alright?"

Shade cleared his throat and stood straight. "I believe so . . . It seems that I slept on my arm incorrectly."

Leah's brow wrinkled. "Umm . . . we have some icy hot in the room. Come on," she said, leading him back to the hotel room.

Shade clutched his arm while he followed her. "Ah . . . Leah, I left my gun at the pool. I will go retrieve it and . . . meet you there." He took off.

Leah watched the retreating figure before looking at Tasha. "Should we follow him?" Tasha shrugged. "Then let's go."

* * *

Shade was well on his way to the parking lot when he felt the piercing pain again in his shoulder. Gasping, he leaned against a wall. _This can't be just a human carjacker. This feels—_his eyes snapped open when the realization hit him.

* * *

Tasha pointed. "Leah, let's cut through the parking lot!"

"What? Why?"

"It'll take us straight to the pool!" Leah started running.

* * *

Shadowhawk's holoform dispersed. As soon as his mind was completely in his chassis, he knew what was stabbing him. It was one of the Decepticons formed from nanobots. It had being trying to get inside him by any means necessary. Shadowhawk sent a shock throughout his body, startling the little Decepticon grunt. It started chattering in its home tongue, still scraping at the side of the car.

Shadowhawk was about to transform and rip the little guy a new one when something caught his eye. The girls were there. _Oh . . . Primus. _The grunt continued chattering—screaming—at him that he was ordered back to base.

Leah and Tasha stopped when they saw the lights reflect off the silver Decepticon.

Tasha clutched Leah's arm. "What is that, Li-Li?"

Leah saw that the thing was scratching the paint on her car. Her teeth clenched. "It's dead." She was about to kick the thing when it forced her to the ground.

"LEAH!"

The thing was growling at her—all she could do was stare at it wide-eyed. It looked like it was _made_ with sharp points. The thing suddenly snarled, slashing her face. She bit her lip—_I will not cry—_as the blood began sliding down her cheek. Tasha went to rip the metallic monster off Leah, but another creature—a Cyclopes cheetah—charged out of nowhere at her. Tasha screamed in terror as it bore down on her.

A large mechanical hand shoved the Decepticons away. Tasha and Leah stared up at the giant blue and red robot, not even noticing (or caring) that their car was gone. Shadowhawk, now in his Cybertronian form, stared down at the cheetah.

**"What are you doing, Shadowhawk? These earthworms must be destroyed!"** the smaller Decepticon growled in Cybertronian.

Shadowhawk stood up and replied in the same language. **"No, they must not. We will give them to Doctor Hook. He needs more subjects."**

The cheetah growled again. **"He can use any humans. It wouldn't matter if we tore these two to pieces. Unless . . ."**

Shadowhawk sneered at the cat-thing. **"Are you implying I have become weak?" **He grabbed its throat. **"I am not weak. I don't care about these fleshlings or any of the other species on this doomed planet. Our race must be preserved. With the cube gone, I will fight as necessary to ensure that our experiments may one day become a success,"** he growled as he threw down the cheetah.

**"There are many more humans inside. Capture them as well,"** he ordered. The cat nodded and took off into the building, screams echoing in its wake. Shadowhawk looked at the two girls, shivering as they stared up at him.

"I am sorry, Leah. At least, this way, you have some chance of surviving," he said in English.

Leah's eyes widened. "No, wait!—"

She was cut off as gas flowed into the area, forcing every human in its path unconscious.

* * *

_Decepticons have finally joined the fray, so I felt extra generous this week by letting you have the full anime finnisher. So from here on out old players are coming._

_Review_

_L.M. Dodger signing off._


	12. Chapter 12 Experimentation

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 12**

Leah's eyes slowly opened, easily adjusting to the dim light. Tasha was lying next to her, still unconscious. Leah jumped up, but her legs were too weak to hold her. _Ok, that was stupid._

She rolled up and crawled to Tasha's side. "Tasha! Tasha, wake up!"

There was a groan. "Noooo! I don't want to go to school, mommy." Leah shook her head as the older woman clutched her arm. "I want to stay home and make cookies with you."

"Tasha, there is a spider on your head!"

She was instantly awake, clinging to Leah and whimpering. "Getitoff, getitoffbeforeiteatsme!"

Leah pushed her off. "Tasha, we have bigger problems."

Tasha was looking around, whispering. "It's here somewhere, I know it."

"Tasha, listen to me. I don't know what happened, but—look around! We're in some sort of jail cell!"

Tasha noticed the glowing bars and grinned. "Pretty . . ."

Leah looked at her friend in confusion. "Tasha?"

She shook her head and let out a sigh. "I never thought that I would be in this sort of situation again . . ."

Now Leah was worried. "Again? When were you in a cell?"

Tasha placed a finger on Leah's lips and held her close. "Not now, my dearest, not now. How do we get out of here?"

Clink clink. Clink. Clinkclinkclinkclink. A small spider-like Decepticon came into the cell through the bars. Its multiple hands held several syringes. "Ooh, lookie here! You're a—"

"AAAAHHHH!!!! SPIDER!! LEAH!! KILLIT!! KILLIT!!" Tasha screeched, throwing a shoe at the tiny Decepticon.

"Vould you—" it had to dodge a flying shoe. "Do you mi—" duck under the other shoe. "Listen, I—" and another shoe.

"Tasha! Don't take my shoes!" Leah protested.

The tiny Decepticon shuddered in anger. "SHUT UP OR I VILL KEEL YOU BOTH!" They fell silent.

Leah stared wide-eyed at the little robot spider, wondering where it got a German accent while trying not to hyperventilate at the sight of it. It was her two worst fears—spiders and needles—in one menacing package. The two girls soon had their backs pressed to the bars, still quiet.

The spider dropped its face into its hands. "'umans! Now zen. I am Doctor 'ook. Stay still and I vill not 'ave to keel you," he said, approaching the girls.

Tasha tensed up. "Leah . . . that's a big fucking spider!"

Doctor Hook let out a growl and threw the needles to the ground. "Ah! 'umans! 'onestly! Vhy must they do ze freak out? "Ohh, look at zat! It iz a giant spider! Ahh!"" his already high voice pitched into an obviously fake terrified falsetto. "No!" He boomed. "I am no spider! I am Doctor 'ook, PROUD Decepticon! And you, my leetle ones," he waggled his claws at them mockingly, "are my test subjects! Ohh! Vhat fun ve are going to 'ave!" he said gleefully.

He suddenly noticed the syringes lying on the floor, broken. "Ahhwaa . . . vhy? Look at vhat you made me do. No more injections. Vait . . . I already did you two. Vell zen! Farevell! I vill see you in tventy-four hours! Do not vorry, death iz a normal side effect," he said, and cheerfully left the cell.

Tasha clung tighter to Leah. "He's scary…"

Leah nodded. Then, the realization hit her. "Wait—did he say death is a normal side-effect?" Leah dove to the ground and tried to figure out what had been in the vials. "He said he injected us with something." Leah looked up at Tasha, who was just about to poke the bars. "TASHA, WHAT DID HE PUT IN US!"

Tasha jumped back when she saw a HUGE robot coming toward the cage. "A chemical made from the cube and Cybertronian DNA. We need a new generation, or we will soon become extinct. By infusing the compound with human tissues, we are able to create hybrids. Unfortunately, most of them have died or failed in one way or another. You are the latest subjects."

Tasha scrambled to Leah. "Li-li . . . it's the one from the parking lot," she whispered. Shadowhawk looked down at the frightened humans, red optics blazing.

Leah stood to block Tasha, whispering, "Stay behind me." She glared up fiercely, barely hiding her fear. "If that is supposed to be comforting, you failed," she said sarcastically.

Tasha whispered harshly. "LEAH! Don't make it mad."

Leah smirked, looking over her shoulder at Tasha. "It's a robot! It doesn't feel anything. If it did," her eyes traveled back to Shadowhawk's optics, "it would never have let this happen."

Shadowhawk resisted the urge to cringe. _It's not like I had a choice, Leah, _he said to himself. He kept up the fierce and uncaring façade—if his comrades found him going soft, he'd be torn to pieces.

So he grinned. "The only thing I feel for your kind is joy. Joy that our race is continued by yours, and joy from watching your blood spill over the floor when unsuccessful experiments implode."

A chuckle escaped the doctor as he came around the corner again. "Vell, vell, Shadow'awk. Come for checkup, I see? Come, come. Leave my leetle pets alone for avhile," he said, leading Shadowhawk to the med room.

While Tasha was confused, Leah's fierceness had disappeared when she heard Shadowhawk say "implode."

* * *

_Review_

_L.M. Dodger signing off._


	13. Chapter 13 Escape & Explanations

Disclaimer: No-one, no-place, nothing. I own none except for what is mine and L.M. Dodger's. Have fun and enjoy.

000000000000000000

**Chapter 13**

Leah didn't know what time it was; judging by her exhaustion, it must have been early morning.

"Leaaaahhhhh! Do you think we won the costume contest? I think we did. I think we won pocky. Lots and lots of pocky. Hmmm . . ." Tasha's eyes roamed around the cage. "Well, lookie that. I can see the symbols again . . . pretty." Leah looked at her friend in concern. This had been going on for about a couple of hours now, gradually getting worse. She had noticed that her own body was beginning to ache; aside from that, nothing seemed to be happening. "Leah, what do they mean?" Tasha said, referring to the invisible symbols again.

Leah sighed, figuring she would play along, "I don't know . . . maybe some graffiti saying how Decepticons . . . are big . . . poop-heads." That wasn't like Leah, but it was becoming harder for her to focus—even harder to come up with a quick retort.

Tasha giggled, not a normal giggle either. It was a sugar-induced high sort of giggle. She quickly jumped to her feet. "Nu-uh!! They tell me things! Guess what Leah? I'm bored. Let's leave this place!" she said, extremely hyper, as she began to feel the bars.

Leah slowly raised her head. "How? If you haven't noticed, this prison is far too advanced for our puny human minds." That spun her for a loop. Leah put a hand to her head, trying to clear it.

Tasha let out that giggle once again. "Poopy heads. Poopy heads. They are nothing but . . ." she pulled out a weakened tile on a bar and exposed—wires. "Poopy heads!" she sang as she ripped a couple of them apart.

Leah watched her wide-eyed. "Tasha, don't! You might kill yourself—"

Suddenly one set of bars vanished. Tasha looked up. "Well, that's funny… I didn't do that."

Leah looked behind her, to freedom—and there was Shadowhawk. "Come with me. I'm getting you out of here," he said, extending an arm.

Leah finally regained focus. As her hands involuntarily curled into fists, she winced at the pain in her hands. Tasha let out a gleeful yip, running in circles, arms outstretched.

"Wheeee! Time to go, Li-Li!" She grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her out of the cage. Shadowhawk quickly grabbed them and shoved them into his chest compartment, clasping it shut with just enough air for the two to breathe. "Gah! Tight! Tight squeeze!" Tasha said as she tried to position herself.

"Just another trick, just another trap, just more pain." Leah couldn't explain why, but darkness filled her heart and mind. Tasha bounced and twitched far too happily. Leah began to wonder if the respective behaviors weren't a side-effect of the serum. They were both terrified, but neither was acting normally. _Insanity, maybe? Aww, shit. _All Leah really knew was that she wanted to protect those dear to her. "Tasha, do you think Shade got away?"

Shadowhawk's frown deepened. "Keep your friend quiet. When we get back to earth, I'll tell you about this Shade friend of yours."

Tasha perked up. "Li-Li! We're not on earth! We are in the stars! Yay! I wanna be a star!"

Leah couldn't stand it anymore. She slapped her hand over Tasha's moth and growled, "Just shut the fuck up." Tasha's eyes widened in shock and tears filled her eyes, but she nodded.

The exchange worried Shadowhawk. _The serum is having terrible effects on them . . . what am I going to do? _He stood up and left the med area, wearing his traditional scowl as he walked down the hall. There were Decepticons everywhere—fighting, gambling and leaving to frag. Shadowhawk tried to remain discreet as possible. The med bay wasn't too far from the docking areas, so he was hopeful.

"**Shadowhawk! I heard you were knocked down by the little bug Autobot. What the frag happened?"** One of the Decepticons stood and spoke to him—it was Starscream. He slammed his hand on Shadowhawk's shoulder. Tasha let out a loud breath, causing Shadowhawk to stiffen. Starscream looked at him suspiciously, but Shadowhawk swung around and punched him. **"What the slag was that for?!"**

Shadowhawk growled at the other robot. **"Primus! I just left med bay, you fragging imbecile! Don't touch me."**

Starscream sniggered. **"What? Too much time with the humans? Getting weak, Shadowhawk?"**

Shadowhawk's gaze darkened. He grabbed Starscream by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. **"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Weak."**

He squeezed on Starscream's neck, damaging a few wires that leaked Energon. He held the other robot for a moment and dropped him, leaving him wheezing. Starscream glared at his back, vowing to kill the Decepticon as soon as Megatron was out of the way. Shadowhawk leapt from the bay, flyer strapped onto his back and made his way back to Earth. He supplied oxygen for the girls within him along the way.

* * *

Shadowhawk braced himself as he landed, careful as not to hurt the females. It took a few minutes to cool down, and then he let them out.

Tasha clambered over Leah, forcing her way out and taking a breath of fresh air. "Lookie, Leah! Earth! I always wanted to go to Earth!"

Leah climbed out more slowly, not bothering to explain that this was home. "Dumb-ass," she growled.

Shadowhawk stood up, looking at the two girls. "Stay still," he ordered, scanning the two. A small beam of red light projected onto Leah first, scanning her brainwaves and the Cybertronian material in her body. He frowned. "Well, good news—you're the first one to survive. Let's look at your friend over here . . ."

Tasha giggled and ran away from the red beam, laughing gleefully. Shadowhawk grabbed her and held her in place, scanning her as well. "This one though . . . I'm not too sure about her. The Cybertronian chemical is disturbing her neurons somehow. She may come through the latest changes with a fully functioning brain . . . but her chances are swiftly decreasing." His voice was filled with regret.

Leah ripped Tasha from his grip and placed the shorter woman behind herself. "Don't touch her, you fucking prick! How dare your species do this to my race!" She pointed accusingly at him—he was too stunned to respond. "You think you're a god and can do whatever you want because you're bigger than us." Leah was pissed, and frightened for her friend. "Why did you come to our planet if it's so shitty?" Tears had begun to spring up. "Why my friend?!"

Shadowhawk sighed. "At some point, I will tell you why the Cybertronians have come to your planet, but now is not the time. We need to get help."

Leah scowled viciously. "Well, how do you expect to help us?"

Shadowhawk's eyes narrowed in thought. "I do not know what I can do. I could send you on your own, but . . . I would like to be near in the event of trouble." In the background, Tasha was looking up at the sun, wondering why it was so cruel to her eyes.

Leah closed her eyes and began to read between the lines. _So we don't get recaptured by the nasty robots._ She kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Alright, then. Now . . . you said you would . . . tell me about Shade. Did you capture him, too?"

He barely kept his passive as his insides fell into turmoil—should he tell the truth, or lie? "What was this 'Shade's' description?"

Leah stared up at him, thinking. _Of course, you'll think we all look the same . . . but I have to know. _"A guy about 6-foot five, red—no—black hair, dark blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and vest, camouflage pants, combat boots. Ring any bells?"

He was slow in answering. "There was no one captured with that description . . . it seems he must have escaped."

Leah finally smiled and a sigh of relief escaped her. "Thank God." Shadowhawk resisted the urge to smile in return. Tasha promptly started crying.

Leah turned and rushed over to her friend. "What is it?"

Tasha pointed up to the sky. "The sun! The sun! It attacked my eyes! Li-li! KILL IT! KILL THE SUN!"

"Tasha, how many times do I have to say it! Don't stare at the sun!"

"I DIDN'T!" Tasha screamed at her taller friend.

"Well then, why—" Leah looked up and cried out as well, clutching her eyes.

Shadowhawk stepped over them, covering the pair with his shadow. "Stay still," he said urgently as he scanned them again. "Primus . . ." The Cybertronian DNA was beginning to bind to the human DNA.

"The good news about this . . . your likelihood of survival shot up 19%. You are becoming hybrids," he said, beginning to search for the Autobot base.

"Slag the bullets, and bring on the bombs." Shadowhawk noticed that the girls were squirming in discomfort. He couldn't be sure whether it was from the heat or an effect of the DNA merger, but it worried him. He began shifting into a Barracuda. "Get in."

The doors opened, air conditioner on maximum. The girls clambered in, doors slamming shut behind them and windows tinting until the interior was in deep twilight. The car revved to life and moved off. Leah, instead of her usual seat, plopped down on the passenger's side. Tasha, not wanting to see the sun anymore, pressed her face into the leather of the back seat. "Mechanic, if you fall asleep, you had best not leak on the seats."

Leah stared unseeing out the windshield. "Falling asleep, eh? How long is this trip going to take?"

"I am not certain. I assume it is a distance but . . . I just am not certain."

"Well, if we've got some time, you mentioned earlier that there was some stuff we needed to know. Now just might be an opportune moment."

"True, human, it might."

And so he told the story of the Cybertronian race. The tale of the war, the Cube, the death and revival of the Decepticon's leader, the appearance of the Fallen, and that now, with the Cube and the Matrix destroyed, their species was growing ever nearer to extinction. He told how he had come to Earth after being defeated by an enemy Cybertronian—an Autobot.

"The involvement of you and your friend was my fault. I dragged you in after you found and fixed me. I helped you escape as payment for saving my life. I will continue to protect you for other reasons, but before the tale is complete, I must regain your trust."

Leah nodded, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes. "All right, I can understand. That being said, what's the plan?"

"Right now, I am attempting to choose the wisest course of action. Truthfully, I am unsure as to how far we must travel because . . . I have never sought out the Autobots."

"Wait a sec—you're taking us to the _other side_?"

"Unlike the Decepticons, Autobots have made peace with humans. It was a human working with the Autobots that killed the Decepticon's leader. They may have knowledge that will help the two of you survive this ordeal."

"Oh." Shadowhawk could almost feel her head whirling. "So how is a Decepticon going to find the Autobots?"

He thought for a moment. "In all reality, I have three options. One: I can create mayhem. Such behavior would undoubtedly catch attention soon, but I fear the image it would create. Two: I can send an SOS to the largest Autobot signal in the area. However, the likelihood of a response is minimal as they probably mistrust my intentions. Three: we can look for their base. This, however, would cost valuable time due to the size of your world. And something needs clarification: I am no longer a Decepticon. I am a rogue." A wave of frustration crashed into him as he realized how little the girl actually knew him.

Said girl chuckled. "Whatever, "rogue," just do—" Leah yawned. The serum was eating away at what little energy was left in her body. She sensed that Tasha had passed out as well. "Just go with—" something caught her attention, causing her eyes to snap open. "Why're you discussing plans with me? I mean, do I have any choice?"

She placed her hands on the dashboard, causing Shadowhawk to shiver. "I wish to respect your opinion. We are on the same team right now."

Leah stared at her hands. Shadowhawk wasn't human, but at this point it was safe to say that neither was Tasha or herself. He was different, but could be harmed as easily as they could.

"The SOS—send out an SOS." Leah forced herself back into the seat.

"Rest, then. I will wake you both as soon as they arrive."

"No . . . wake us as soon as they're nearby. They won't—" she yawned again—"believe you, but they may believe us."

The windows tinted to complete darkness. "I will wake you."

She whispered, sweetly and child-like, "Promise me."

Just before she fell asleep, she thought she felt a hand stroke her cheek. "I promise."

* * *

_Review_

_L.M. Dodger signing off._


End file.
